


The Most Important Thing

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chapter Related, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Bonding, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When his ability to become a shadow leaves him, what is left from Kuroko's being? "Don't forget. Whatever happens, you're still my one and only partner, Kuroko."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, and some of the dialogs I used (especially Akashi's) in this fic are taken directly from the manga chapter 236.**  
>  **Warning:** _non—, only hints of a very light shounen ai, and spoiler for chapter 236._
> 
> Heya, minna… lunaryu-desu. Uh… as you can see, it's been a long time since I wrote anything at all and no, it's not because I'm lazy since life (especially my work) is just being a total bitch and I HATE my boss for giving so much work to me. Just because I'm good at it, don't abuse your power to work me to death, you DEMON! *still majorly pissed at him* Anyway, I just got the time to read six latest chapters of Kurobasu manga and this is inspired by the latest (chapter 236). Oh, shit... chapter 237 has come out! Argh, then this will be an AU before I get to read that. Alright, anyway, please do enjoy this small drable then!

**The most Important Thing**

* * *

_What should I do?_

Kuroko could only widen his eyes as his passes, all of them, were being seen without effort by everyone in the dome. His opponents and his friends in the court… the spectators on the bleachers….

_What should I do?_

Another pass was intercepted by the opponent's defense. Pass after pass that he had worked so hard for over three years, sacrificing so much sweat and blood and his presence… everything seemed worthless now, that his existence was no longer invisible.

_What the hell should I do?!_

It wasn't just Kuroko who was shocked by this development. His friends, especially Kagami, broadened their eyes in distress and dread. His teammates and the coach on the bench seemed to realize it as well when their faces paled.

_I… my subsistence…!_

"When you found your way of basketball in Teikou, I told you to train only your passing. Do you know why?"

Kuroko turned to face Akashi who stared at him with cold, stoic look, but there was a hint of pity glinting in his mismatched orbs.

"That's because I knew if I let you learn them, your special ability would definitely fade away in the future."

_What…?_

"You didn't realize it, did you? Vanishing drive… Phantom shot… how could you not get any attention with such fancy moves?"

_What…?!_

"It's the price of evolution, Tetsuya. When your buzzer beater closed the deal at the semi-final, it was the killing blow."

A surge of freezing realization speared through Kuroko’s chest, right on his core. His body shuddered in the most unpleasant way. Cold sweat started to break out his entire skin and trickled down his face and body.

"Only because you emit a dim ray of light… you can no longer be a shadow."

Kuroko felt his legs trembling, his body shaking, limbs weakening and if no one had immediately supported him from his back, he would have collapsed on the ground. Fortunately, it didn't happen that way because someone was already there when he felt faint. Someone was on his back, watching over him and holding him upright.

"Don't say it like it was terrible, Akashi."

 _That voice…—_ Kuroko slowly tilted his pale face upward, looking directly at a person that seemed to sparkle in the glimmer of the dome light. Red-black hair, intense ruby eyes, dauntingly handsome face, strong jaw and perfect nose… _Kagami-kun…?_

"So what if he isn't a shadow anymore? So what if he emits his own light? That's not even remotely close to a _bad_ thing." Kagami grabbed his shoulders, his broad chest pressed on Kuroko's back and head. "I’ve said it before, that Kuroko isn't just a shadow for Seirin. He is  _my_  precious  _partner_. Of course he will be emitting his own light because Seirin consists of innumerable little lights that combine together to illuminate and bathe this glorious stage in the brightest light ever!"

Kagami's grip on Kuroko's shoulders tightened. His voice was strong and confident. There was no doubt in his tone and once again, Kuroko could feel how warm Kagami's light was.

 _Kagami-kun…!_ —Kuroko felt like crying. Again, Kuroko couldn't help but feel that he was saved by Kagami's faith and belief in him.

Akashi didn't say anything at first, only narrowed his dichromatic eyes at Kagami. A flicker of challenge glinted in them. "You do not make any sense, Kagami Taiga." Then he countered icily.

"Really, this idiot!" Hyuuga suddenly showed up and slapped the back of Kagami's head, making the taller, younger boy yelp in surprise.

"Senpai! What the he—no, what was that for?!" the red haired  _Tiger_  protested.

"How come this guy stole our lines so easily, sheesh…!" Now it was Izuki who smacked Kagami's butt.

"Ow! Izuki-senpai!? That's sexual harassment!"

As Kagami screeched and tried to nurse his both abused head and rear with one hand, his hold on Kuroko with the other one loosened slightly. Instantaneously, Kiyoshi's big and warm hand filled the vacant spot by reching down and caressing Kuroko's soft teal hair.

"And, Kuroko isn't just Kagami's exclusive partner. He's our beloved junior too… Of course his light will strengthen Seirin even more." A tender smile was plastered on Kiyoshi's face as he continued to ruffle Kuroko's hair affectionately.

"Everyone…" Kuroko tried to blink back the tears that almost dropped from his eyes. It wasn't just Kagami's light that enlightened his shadow. Everyone's light as well… and now, they would definitely bring Kuroko out to the limelight together with them.

"That's why, Akashi Seijuurou; you aren't allowed to play psychological game on our dear Kuroko. You will deal with us if you hurt him  _again_." Hyuuga, together with Izuki, Kiyoshi and Kagami set a warning, serious glare at Akashi.

Akashi smirked slightly at that obvious challenge. "Well, we will see that later…"

The sound of the bell signaled the end of the first half and both respective teams withdrew to their locker rooms.

* * *

**~Kagami x Kuroko~**

* * *

Just outside Seirin's changing room, Kuroko stood facing Kagami who was drying the excessive sweat from his head and face with his maroon red towel. "What is it, Kuroko?" He asked then, because the smaller, teal haired boy had requested to speak with him privately, yet it was almost a minute and he hadn't said anything since they stepped away from the others. They only had seven minutes left before the second half started. They needed to replenish their energy and rehydrate their body after all.

Kuroko was still silent for a few more seconds before he made up his mind and looked upward at Kagami. "I apologize, Kagami-kun… for not being able to keep my promise," he said monotonously, expressionless as usual.

Kagami paused and blinked once before he let his towel hang around his neck while his hands fell down beside his body. "What promise are you talking about?" He raised his eyebrows, mildly confused.

"That night… I promised that I would become the shadow to your light and make you number one basketball player in Japan," Kuroko looked down once again, looking regretful. "But I… My ability to become a shadow has gone and I… can no longer be your shadow."

Kagami was silent as he observed Kuroko's round head from where he stood. He couldn't help noticing that Kuroko had such small feature for a basketball player. He looked delicate despite being a boy. His shoulders were lean and his waist was so slender. And yet… he was such a strong person. If it wasn't for Kuroko, Kagami might have turned out like those miracle bastards that didn't believe in team play. Ah… but even Kuroko changed them albeit slowly and by beating them in the game one by one. In other words, Kagami was just lucky that he got to meet Kuroko first before he met the other GoM members. He couldn't help feeling grateful now that he had Kuroko as a teammate and a partner.

Then again… why was Kuroko sorry? Kagami felt very blessed already. What more did Kuroko think he could give Kagami? Anyway, a shadow to Kagami's light… Kagami wasn't a ' _light' to_ begin with. He was just a 'person', so he still couldn't really understand the analogy behind the light and shadow thing.

"From the beginning, I don't really think of you as a shadow," Kagami said, making Kuroko jerk to face him upward once again with a surprised look. That was new. "I just went along with it because I thought light and shadow were the same as partners that complement each other, but frankly I didn't really get it because it was complicated. I hate complex stuff," he shrugged.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko seemed perplexed now. Whoa, that was another new expression.

"So that's it. I still believe that a shadow equals a partner. It doesn't matter whether you lose your ability to become a shadow or any of those things. Don't forget. Whatever happens… you're still my one and only partner, Kuroko." Kagami reached his left hand out to stroke Kuroko's hair and then raised his right hand to ask for a fist-bump, smiling contentedly.

Kuroko was apparently stunned for a second before a hint of soft joyful smile bloomed on his expression as he said, "Yes." Kagami's breath almost hitched seeing such gentle and happy look on Kuroko's face as he also raised his fist to connect it gently with Kagami's. "I will do my best to stand by your side,  _partner_."

Kagami felt his heart flutter and a tad bit embarrassed at the way Kuroko called him his partner, so he tossed his towel at Kuroko's head to cover the shorter boy's sight, hiding his own heating face. "Idiot, of course that's what you're gonna do." He muttered, pulling Kuroko even closer to him.

"Ka-Kagami-kun, let go of my head, please," Kuroko held onto Kagami's wrists, apparently struggling to release himself from Kagami's clutch, but Kagami just huffed and put his forehead on Kuroko's covered head while holding Kuroko from each side of his face strongly with his balmy hands.

"We will defeat Rakuzan and become number one in Japan together as Seirin High basketball club," he said slowly, so confidently such that even Kuroko stopped struggling for a moment in reaction, tightening his grasp on Kagami's wrist.

"Yes," Kuroko answered positively, his voice and tone sounding full of conviction and belief.

A few minutes later, they both came back in the locker room to replenish their energy. The other Seirin peers looked at both Kagami and Kuroko with smile on their faces. "You're late! We need strategy meeting to beat Akashi and Rakuzan!" Riko immediately slapped Kagami's back hard for that.

"Ow!" Kagami yapped painfully _again_. "Ow, ow… what is it with you guys with hitting me around…?" He muttered sullenly as Kuroko huffed out a small laugh, surprising the people inside the room.

"Whoa, Kuroko is laughing!" Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda exclaimed in surprised delight.

"Well done, Kagami!" Koganei seemed about to whack Kagami's back as well, so the red head immediately moved away from his reach. "Ah, how meaaaan!" In his stead, Mitobe tapped Kagami's shoulder lightly, an easy smile adorning his face. "Boo, Mitobe is unfair! I wanna slap Kagami's back too!"

"Mitobe-senpai didn't slap me!" Kagami defended, because he was still grateful at Mitobe's placid, perceptive gesture.

"Now, now, guys…" Kiyoshi butted in with his innocent, carefree smile, apparently trying to be the mediator between the arguing teens. He glanced at the still smiling Kuroko for a second before turning to face Kagami with a satisfied expression. "You did a great job in dealing with Kuroko's breakdown," he said, reaching and ruffling Kagami's hair.

"He wasn't breaking down, though…" Kagami scratched his cheek slightly, looking the other way.

"Anyway, now we can focus on finding a way to defeat Rakuzan." Izuki chirped and Hyuuga nodded at that.

"Coach, what do you have in mind?"

All faces then turned to Riko, who was smiling in confidence. "Well… just like usual. We fight until the last drop of our blood."

Everyone's sweat dropped at that horror-like line.

"We can do this. We still have a chance to bring the flow back to our advantage," Hyuuga added and everyone once again nodded surely and accordingly.

"Hey, captain, let's do  _that_!" Koganei suddenly suggested.

"That?" Everyone turned to face the brunet with a question mark on their head.

"That!" Koganei offered his hand.

There was brief silence before- "Ah! Of course!" Hyuuga offered his hand as well. "It's to boost our spirit to win this game," the bespectacled boy grinned widely.

The others looked at each other for a moment before they beamed as well and offered their hands, joining them in the circle together, and then Kiyoshi immediately shouted as everyone's hands had become one. "SEIRIIIIIIIN!"

"BECOMES NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"YEAAAAAH!"

Right after that, the call for the second half had been announced and with new determination to win this Winter Cup final, Seirin team once again stepped inside the court to fight in the match.

"Remember, Kuroko. You will always be my partner," Kagami slung his arm around Kuroko's neck and pulled him closer for a moment and Kuroko held onto his arm in certainty.

"Yes, Kagami-kun."

**End of The Most Important Thing**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, it sounds more like teammate-bonding rather than romance, but hell, Kagami and Kuroko are really shlashable even in friendship genre. Every time I see their interaction, I can't help thinking further. Besides, this is just my desire that Kagami will say something after Kuroko's shock. Losing his ability like that… sheesh, finally, Kuroko joins everyone in the spotlight *lol*  
> Anyway, this is just a tribute for the chapter 236 because I want something like this remotely to happen. And… I'll prepare something for KuroKaga/KagaKuro day later… ah, as for the update from the ongoing stories… yeah, it's in the progress. Just wait for it.  
> See you again soon!
> 
> ~lunaryu~


End file.
